Who?
by Marie9790
Summary: Don't ask me. I don't know. Actually, I don't know anything. All I know is that I'm here, and I don't know why. I can't even remember my own name, let alone someone else's. Peter Pan? That sounds familiar, is that who you're looking for?
1. The Fall (Chapter 1)

With a deep, sharp breath, I brought myself back to the present, out of my dreamy sleep. My heart skipped a beat as I felt a rush of water pass over the very tips of my toes. I instinctively brought my legs backward, shoving sand down my jeans in the process.

With the sun beating down, I squinted my eyes only to discover a never-ending body of water as clear as glass. I grabbed the sand underneath me, letting it fall through my fingers. Looking around, I saw a golden shoreline attaching itself to an endless jungle. The sun was beginning to give me a headache.

Trying to remember how I arrived here, I racked my brain for answers, but nothing comes to mind. Actually, I had absolutely no recollection of anything. I couldn't even remember my own name. I searched my pockets, finding only a handful of lint. With an increasingly pounding headache and no idea where or who I am, I began to stagger down the beach like a drunk, looking for someone, anyone. Spotting a large ship way offshore, I called out towards the water for help and began to wave my arms frantically.

Running along the shoreline as gracefully as a one-legged rabbit, I made an even larger attempt to gain the ship's attention. Maybe I had fallen off the ship? At the very least, they could probably tell me where I am.

My foot hit a rock and I tumbled over myself, eating a handful of sand in the process. Standing up, I spat out what I could and brushed off my jeans. I jumped up and down, now screaming at the top of my lungs.

"HEY! OVER HERE-"

Quickly, a strong hand flew over my mouth, silencing my screams for help. I felt an arm wrap around me.

A voice whispered in my ear, "What are you doing?"

I lunged forward and the person lets go. I turned to see the ship traveling towards us, much closer than it was before.

"Ha! They've already seen me! You can't kidnap me or they'll have known you've done it!" I taunted, pointing at the ship and turning to look at the… boy? He certainly wasn't a man as I had expected. In fact, he looked a lot shorter than where I imagined the voice in my ear to be. He was wearing green clothing intertwined with leaves, vines, and other various jungle pieces. Actually, he looked familiar, as if he were a part of a dream I'd forgotten.

He laughed with a slight smirk, "Kidnap? Why would I kidnap you? I'm saving your skin, thank you. That ship? Well-"

The loudest gunshot I'd ever heard, or thought I'd heard, interrupted his sentence. Instinctively, I turned towards the ship, seeing a bullet flying towards us. Only, it was much larger than a bullet. As it approached, I realized it was not a gun I had heard; it was a canon. I dove out of the path of the cannonball, feeling the air bend around the object as it soared past.

"Pirates!" The boy said, pulling me off the ground, "Hold on!" He ordered, scooping my legs and picking me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck, staring out at the ship. He began to run towards the jungle. Stopping right before the treeline, he jumps.

I assumed, based on my small sense of logic I still held, that he would probably topple over from the weight of the two of us, so I closed my eyes bracing for impact. But no such thing happened. In fact, I didn't feel us hit the ground at all. I hesitantly opened my eyes, but all I could see was the sky. I felt the wind rush past my face. I looked at the boy, and suddenly realize, he was not running at all; in fact, he was almost parallel to the earth. I looked down, and, upon seeing the ground way below us, came to a very intellectual conclusion: We were very high up. Sadly, at that moment, I remembered something about myself that I had forgotten: I am very scared of heights.

I heroically shut my eyes, and grabbed the boy tighter, praying that he would not let us fall.

"What? Are you scared?" the boy asked with a slight laugh in his voice.

"Very," I managed to stammer, now beginning to shake from fear.

"Then you're not going to like this!" He exclaimed with a grin.

"Wha-"

I began screaming as he swooped into a nosedive straight towards the ground. At the last moment, he turned upwards and shot into the air. At the peak of his flight, I felt his arms begin to loosen. He flipped completely upside-down to the point where I couldn't hold on any longer. My hands grasped for something to hold to, but I ultimately failed. I fell. My vision became blurry and unfocused. I got woozy and began to see black spots dance about. I gave in to the weakness and blacked-out, about to die.


	2. My Name (Chapter 2)

Breathing myself awake once more, I slowly came back to the world. I blinked my eyes slowly, adjusting to the dim light. Turning my head ever so slightly, I was able to take in the entire room. Well, if you could call it a room; it was more of a tent. Soft furs and colored fabrics hung around the walls. A small fire pit lay in the center, just large enough to fit a few hot coals. As I sat up slowly, I realized I was seated on a long woven mat draped on top of a small wooden platform.

"She'll be fine," I heard a deep voice declare. I glanced around the room, but no one else was there.

I swung my legs over the side of the platform, gathered too much momentum, and fell off. A small sliver of light leaked in from the wall across. I half-crawled, half-walked towards what I believed to be the exit. Grabbing a small flap of fabric, I flung the sheet to the side, blinding myself with the intense sun.

"She's awake," declared a girl's voice, causing me to fall to the side.

My eyes began to adjust to the brightness.

"Where am I?" I asked the figure to my left.

"Abigail, you're in Neverland." Said the deep voice I had heard earlier.

I turned to face the man. He wore a mixture of skins and fabrics draped gracefully over his body. His appearance made him seem important, almost regal.

"How do you know my name?"

The boy I had met earlier laughed, "Look at your necklace"

I looked down at my chest, and, sure enough, there it was in golden cursive: Abigail. How had I not noticed that before? And what was Neverland?

I must've had an apparent look of confusion across my face, because the man began to explain more thoroughly, "Neverland is a magical island, a world separate from the rest of the universe. It's both dead and alive, connected to the life it supports."

Not really understanding his answer other than the fact that I was on an island named Neverland, I asked curiously, "Do I live here?"

The boy replied with disgust, "Of course not. You don't belong here."

Even though I had no connection to the boy or his island, his words still stung a bit. I was beginning to dislike him. "Then where do I belong?"

"No idea,' The boy replied.

"He's right," Agreed the man, "I'm afraid we don't know where you came from. But I might be able to help. Our healer has a special connection to the island. Perhaps we will be able to find a way to find out exactly who you are."

"Thank you," I responded. The sun began to give me a headache once more. Beads of sweat were forming on my forehead. I could feel the armpit sweat forming on the cardigan I was wearing. I quickly removed it, hoping to avoid at least that embarrassment.

"Perhaps," began the girl to my side, "We can get you in better clothes."

She grabbed my hand and forced me inside a smaller tent.

"First of all, we need to trim your pants." She said, pulling a small knife from the folds of her skirt.

"Wait just a second," I demanded , holding up my hands and stepping back in alarm. Shockingly, I was unwilling for a girl I did not know to approach me with a weapon.

"Don't worry." She laughed, taking a step towards me.

"Can I least know your name first?" I asked, still skeptical of the girl I had just met.

"Tiger Lily," She replied, kneeling down , now level to my thigh. Carefully, she grabbed a fold of the fabric of my jeans and began to cut just above mid thigh. The knife was so sharp, it slid easily through the dense denim. Swiftly and delicately, she cut the fabric all the way around my thigh, avoiding cutting my skin. The bottom of my jeans dropped to the floor, making me let out a slight giggle.

Tiger Lily looked up with a kind smile, "See, you can trust me."

She traced around my other thigh, cutting the fabric at the same level as my other leg.

"Thank you," I offered, sliding the rest of the pants off my legs over my bare feet.

"Of course," Tiger Lily replied, "If you remove that, I suppose your top is fine?"

Looking down, I realized I was wearing a tightly fitted tank top, cropped just above my belly button paired with a cardigan. I removed the cardigan and tied it around my waist, not wishing to lose it, just in case.

"Yes, thanks," I answered. Feeling that I would be able to trust Tiger Lily, a question popped into my head, "Who's that man out there?"

"My father, the Chief" She answered, putting her knife back in the folds of her, "You can call him Chief."

"And who's the boy that's on the beach?" I asked Tiger Lily. I got the feeling that he seemed to have a personal vendetta against me.

Tiger Lily smiled knowingly, "I'll let him tell you. Introducing himself is one of his favorite games."

She grabbed my wrist and unwillingly lead me out of the tent, the sun once again blinding me. Why couldn't I be on a mildly warm island?

As my eyes adjusted to the blinding light, I heard Chief's voice once more.

"Ah, Abigail, I'm glad you're ready. I decided where you will stay while we try to discover your past."


	3. His Name (Chapter 3)

"What?!" the boy and I exclaimed together. I would have to live with him? The boy I had only known for a few hours? Granted, I didn't know anyone here for more than a few hours, but I was certain that him and I didn't get along. "I don't even know his name!"

"I can't live with her! She doesn't know the first thing about Neverland." the boy complained.

Glancing at the boy, Cheif replied, "Then I guess you'll have to teach her."

The boy began to hover above the ground, seeming as if he were about to fly away. Tiger Lily approached him from the side and whispered in his ear,bringing him back down to the ground.

"Fine, she can live with us." The boy decided as if her had a say in the matter.

"Gee, thanks." I replied, "Now will you please tell me your name?"

The boy smirked and gave a slight bow towards me, "Peter, Peter Pan."

The name. I knew that name, I KNOW that name. I searched my mind for any memories, but everything was still a blur.

A bright light darted past my face interrupting my thoughts, and nearly blinding me. I stumbled backward and rubbed my eyes. I looked at the others to see if they had seen this strange thing as well, but they seemed unaffected by the ball of light.

As I began to believe I was hallucinating, Peter Pan quieted my fears, "This is Tinkerbell," he explained, gesturing toward the light that was now perched on his shoulder. The light began to dim, and a creature looking like a small girl began to appear. Not like a child, mind, you, but a girl shrunk to the size of a finger.

"What is it?" I asked. I knew for certain that people did not come that small, or glowed for that matter.

Peter Pan looked at me as if I had asked what trees were, "A fairy, Neverland is full of them. They live in Pixie Hollow," He paused for a moment expecting me to come to sudden realization of my stupidity. "They change the seasons. And make flowers grow. And help baby animals. Boy, you sure are stupid."

"Excuse me for not knowing what fairies do!" I replied heatedly, causing the boy to sneer at me with dislike, "Actually, I'm pretty sure that in my world, fairies aren't even re-" Before I could finish the word, Peter Pan had tackled me to the ground, his hand over my mouth. My head throbbed from the impact.

"Don't say that." Said Peter Pan, the emotion behind his eyes having changed from cocky to angry. "Every time someone says that, a fairy falls down dead."

As Peter Pan removed his hand, I whispered, "Geez, sorry." Peter Pan stood up and backed away, arms folded, as Tinkerbell returned to his shoulder.

"Neverland is not wherever you came from," Peter Pan scolded, "You almost killed someone."

I stood up, "I'm sorry, Tinkerbell."

The small fairy made a noise like the twinkling of tiny bells. Peter laughed at the girl.

"Can you understand her?" I asked Peter Pan.

"Of course."

Realizing he did not pick up on the social clue, I continued, "So, what did she say?"

"She said, 'You're a stupid, ugly rat of a girl that deserves less than a cow does.' Oh, and she spit at you." He blatantly replied.

"Well, she's kind of a b-" I stopped myself short, remembering where my anger had gotten me before. I had no clue what this fairy could do to me, "-eautiful, kind little fairy."

Obviously, the 'little' part had offended her as I received a series of rude hand gestures after that word, but I had at least avoided worse consequences.

Chief interrupted the silent standoff between me and a creature a tenth of my size, "Peter, shouldn't you show Abigail where she lives?"

The boy rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Fine, but you better keep up," He kicked off the ground and took to the air once more.

Tiger Lily glanced at me. "You should run, he won't slow down."

As he began zipping away, I realized I was quickly losing ground, so I began bolting after him into the huge forest.

Jumping over roots and dodging trees, I caught only glimpses of the boy through the leaves of the great oaks. He was easily a hundred feet ahead, and quickly getting farther. I was never going to be able to keep up with him.

I had an idea. I spotted a very tall tree up ahead with branches no more than four feet off the ground. Grabbing the branch with both hands, and I swung my legs on top, and quickly pulled myself onto the branch.

Climbing the branches felt natural and comfortable. It was the first thing in Neverland that felt right. I knew exactly what branches were safe, which to avoid, and the fastest route to the top. The branches became thinner and thinner, and I knew I must've been reaching the top. I stepped on the last sturdy branch, and was just tall enough to peak my head out, over the treetops.

Far in the distance, I could see Peter Pan. Now, at least, I could know where I was going. I saw him make a big circle and dive near the tallest tree in sight. Even though I lost him, I know the general location of his house.

Attempting to see the tip of his rooftop, I took a slight step forward.

I knew what was happening before it happened. A small crack echoed my demise as the branch snapped in half, causing my foot to fall through and knock me off balance. I fell through the air, screaming for help. I felt a stabbing pain as a sharp branch cut through my back. I felt my cardigan began to unravel itself from my waist, and I clawed at it instinctively. My hands burned, but I held tight, The cardigan having attached itself to branch, my life now rested in the hands of a sweater.

"HELP! PLEASE! HELP!" I screamed. I could feel the fabric beginning to tear. It couldn't support my weight. I must've looked foolish, dangling from a sweater high up in a tree. I heard the small snaps of fabric and knew it was over. Looking up, I saw that last piece of thread tear, I felt someone scoop me up in their arms. I knew exactly who it was.

We gathered the remains of my cadigan and he took to the skies, much more gently than before. I couldn't remember how long we were up there. I began to cry; from pain, from relief, from fear; it all blurred together.

He laid me down in a sea of clovers and studied my eyes, "Are you alright?"

I wiped my tears away, trying to avoid the mocking I was sure would ensue. "I'm fine, thank you, Peter Pan."

I sat up, my back stinging almost unbearably from the cut. I winced in pain.

"No, you're not." He said, 'You're bleeding horribly."

"Gee, thanks."

"Quit being so stupid," Peter Pan stood up, "I'll be right back,"

The boy ran off into the woods, returning with the largest leaf I had ever seen: it was almost as long as me. Carefully, he wrapped the leaf around my torso, tying the ends together to secure the makeshift bandage.

"Thank you." I mumbled under my breath, still immensely irritated from him leaving me behind, and also slightly embarrassed for almost dying.

"Come on," He said, throwing my arm around his neck and lifting me off the ground, "It's time you met the lost boys."


End file.
